Mini Love
by A.Z-JusticE
Summary: Random mini chapsstories following 'Could It Be'
1. Alone in the Art Room

******

**Alone in the Art Room**

******

"Ja Ryuzaki. Mata ne." a group of girls chorused their thankyous' and goodbyes'.  The girls were giggling and talking as they rounded the corner to go downstairs to change their shoes, when Tezuka Kunimitsu came up the stairs.

"Konnichi wa Tezuka sama." A brunette said in a flirty manner.  He simply ignored her and proceeded up the stairs and past them with his hands in his pockets.

"Ouka-chan.  You know he's going out with Ryuzaki now, don't act like that." A girl whispered.

"It doesn't hurt to keep on trying." She said back hautily.

"Ii na.  He's always waiting for her to finish art." Another said wistfully, then, they all proceeded down the stairs, giving him one last look before they left.

He had finished tennis practise on time, and had made his way up here to see her.  He was going to wait for her outside the room in the hallway, but the door was left slightly ajar, and he couldn't help but glance inside.

Inside, she was sitting at her easel working on a piece of artwork.  He liked seeing her like this.  She always looked at ease and peace, and the expressions on her face when she sat and thought about her next movement lured him unconsciously.  He stepped in the room and slid the door shut.

She turned her attention to the door and her eyes lit up.

"Tezuka." She smiled and stepped around the tables to him.  "Finished practise already?" she looked up at him.  He nodded.

"You should head on home, you look tired." She said, taking her pretty handkerchief and dabbing it across his forehead.  "I'm going to be a little while longer."

"Take your time.  I'll wait." He said and turned her around and walked her back to her easel.  She smiled at this.  As she began work again, he settled himself on a large table that was close to where she sat, and observed quietly.  

It looks like she's just starting a new piece, for there were only a few faint lines on it.  But she worked quickly, and soon more strokes were added to her picture, but he knew she was a long way from finishing.  He'd seen her work before, and every time he saw one, he had to admit that it was extremely beautiful.  He wasn't saying it because she was his girlfriend, but because she really had talent, and every piece she did, had such intricate details and depth to them.  After 35 minutes or so, she gave a stretch and stood up.

"I think that would do for now." She said and began packing up.  In the period of time that he sat there, he hadn't uttered a sound nor made much movement to distract her.  She carried her work into a back room and stayed there for a few minutes, then, she came back out and folded up the easel and placed it in a corner.

He sat there silently and watched her, not taking his eyes off her.  She then moved to stand a few feet from him and leaned forward so that her face was inches from his.

"Gokoro sama." She said smiling.  He finally uncrossed his arms and pulled her forward, his arms around her slim waist.  Although he was sitting, he still reached the same height as she was standing straight.

She felt her heart flutter as he closed the little distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.  After being with him for a little over four months, she still felt butterflies and tingled when he looked, touched or kissed her.  It was a feeling she wasn't yet used to, but loved it.

After they parted, both, a little breathless, she stood between his legs with her arms up against his chest, while he still embraced her waist.

"What was that for?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

"Do I need a reason to do that?" he asked.  She shook her head gently.

"It's just that—"

"I like doing that without a cluster of people staring." He said huskily into her ear.  She glanced around the room.  True to his word, no one was around.  For once they were together without the presence of other students.

She giggled remembering one of the days in the early weeks of their dating.  

_He had been running late one of the morning practises for some reason or other and hadn't been able to walk her to school.  Of course she didn't mind him not walking with her for a day.  She wouldn't even mind if he couldn't walk her for weeks, because of other important things in his busy life.  But he had run past her, skidded to a stop then turned and jogged back to her._

_She had been reading over an English article the class was studying and hadn't noticed him running past.  Was she ever surprised when she heard his heavy breathing._

_"Tez-" but he had cut her off and planted a quick kiss on her full lips.  "I'll see you later." He had whispered in her ear with his hand on the small of her back, and obviously oblivious to the people around them, he was off running again._

People around her had stopped walking and turned their attention to the couple.  Some were just staring, some were smiling, and some were too shocked to say anything.  Although she had been in a daze, she felt a little embarrassed at the attention she was getting.

Since that day, they didn't display much more affection that would shock the students to pieces.  

'You're thinking about that day?" he asked his lips brushing up against her ear.

"yeah.."

"Remember what I told you?" he asked

She nodded smiling.

_"I don't care what their reactions are, but I guess I could hold back if you find it a little uncomfortable from their staring.  They don't have to understand it, what matters, is that you know how much I love you." He had said._

Since they had been together, he had been extremely honest and open, to the point that it surprised her.  She didn't mind it of course.

He didn't find it necessary to hide their relationship, like most guys would have done, but he also didn't find it necessary to display every aspect of affection in front of people.

So since that day, they hadn't done much more than hold hands in front of others, everything else was saved for when they were alone.

 "Let's go." He suggested.  He stood up and took her hand and they both headed out.

'I wonder if he's still harsh to other people' she thought as they made their way out the school.

"Mata ne, Tezuka buchou." A few tennis members waved good bye to him.  He just nodded at them.  She giggled.  

'Yep he's still the same.'

"Ja Ryuzaki-chan." They chorused.  She waved to them.

Just before they rounded the corner to her house, they stopped there as always to say their good bye.  

After their embrace, she turned to leave but he held on to her hand.

"One thing.  Why did you say 'gokoro sama' before.  I didn't do anything." He questioned.

She smiled.  "Well you sat there, quietly and didn't disturb me for a long time.  I was just going reward you but you beat me to it." She said innocently.  He pulled her close once more and their lips locked.

"There's been a lot of this today hasn't there." She asked running the tip of her finger over his bottom lip.

"It has been four days, you know." He said.  She laughed.

"Mata ne, Tezuka."  She waved good bye and captured that image of him standing with the sinking sun behind him.

'Since I've been with him, everyday has been full of life, love and laughter.'


	2. Questions

**Questions.******

"Uh-wah, saiko darou!" Momoshiro sighed happily after he completed his laps.

"You like running laps that much do you Momo-senpai." Echizen asked.

"Baka-yarou!  Two more days and we get our school break.  I'm going to explode if two days doesn't come fast enough." He said panting a little.

"Teh, mada mada dane." Echizen scanned around the courts and spotted Sakuno.

She wasn't with the captain or within the tennis courts and watching or talking to the members.  Instead she stood some distance from the courts and had an intent gaze up at the sky.  Her gaze was so focussed he diverted his gaze up to the sky as well.  He saw nothing but the blazing sun and clouds.  He looked back at her, and suddenly she was wearing a bright smile, like she had just found what she was looking.

His heart dipped a little.  _If only she could smile that brightly at me._

She turned abruptly to run off, but only into the captain's broad chest.  She stepped back rubbing her nose and laughing.  The two stood there and had a quiet conversation, oblivious to their surroundings once they found each other.

"Ii na…" Kikumaru sighed.

"DEH!" both Echizen and Momo cried in surprise.  They had sat down on the courts while observing the captain and hadn't heard a few other members arriving.

"What is it Eiji?" Fuji asked, with a smile on his face.

"Tezuka and Sakuno, that's what."

"And?" Oishi sat down beside Kikumaru and joined the group.

"They're happy.  She's beautiful, cute and extremely understanding, she's perfect!" Kikumaru whined.

"Eiji wa kawaii mo," Fuji inserted.

"Ch-chotto!! Is Kikumaru-senpai envious of buchou's girlfriend, or does he want to be like her?" Momo asked in confusion.

"Mou! Momo what's wrong with you?  Do I need to be beautiful and cute? I'm a guy!" he pounced on Momo and knocked on his head.

"Ahh! Wakatta wakatta!" Momo cried.  Everyone laughed, but Echizen.

He never really did get over her rejection.  There was no other word for it, rejected he had been.  He never knew how much he had angered her with his personality.  And he was sorry that she felt that way, because he hadn't wanted it to be that way.  But what he didn't understand, was that, what different was he to the captain?  The captain was as much, if not, twice as cold as he was.  He joined the others in gazing at the couple standing in the distance. 

"Neh neh, look how close they're standing," Kikumaru said in awe.

"Eiji, it's been this way for a few months now." Fuji reminded him.

"Wakatta! It's still…surprising and stuff…" he drawled on.

"She's the only one that's smiling and seems to be enjoying herself, though," Momo joined in.

"Iyah." Both Fuji and Oishi said together.  Now that Inui, Kaidoh and Kawamura had joined them, they all turned and looked at the prodigy and vice-captain.

"Nani nani?" Kikumaru said eagerly.  He as well as the others knew that some interesting piece of news is going to slip up.

"Although Tezuka doesn't show his expressions and emotions, we can tell that he's really happy." Oishi began.  "Look at him, he may look stern and somewhat intimidating, but his face, you can just see how much he softens when he's with Sakuno-chan."

Kikumaru squinted and fidgeted to see this miraculous soft look.

"And just because we don't see it, we know that Tezuka treats her really well.  He's not afraid, embarrassed or ashamed to let her know how much he treasures her."  Fuji said.

At the word 'ashamed', Echizen felt his stomach tighten.  

"Had you really disliked me, or were you embarrassed to be seen with a clumsy girl like me?" she had said to him.  It was true, a long time ago, he was embarrassed to be seen with her.

"So that's how it is." Kawamura said to himself.

"Ii de-ta" Inui said scribbling in that annoying notebook of his.

"I understand what you guys are saying, and I can also see that to a certain extent, but I NEVER in my life imagined him to be…like THAT!!" Momo's voice rose up to a high pitch that sounded so funny, Kikumaru burst into giggles.

"That's what loving someone is all about." Fuji said softly.  "You're not afraid of showing them who you are, and what you're willing to do for them….Sometimes, you don't even know where the sweet side of you comes from.  I think, if it's the right person, that person will unconsciously bring out your inner self."

"And that's what happened between Sakuno and Ryuzaki-chan." Oishi finished.

"And HOW do you guys know that?" Kikumaru demanded.

"We're his friends." They replied in unison.

"I'm his friend too." Kikumaru said with a somewhat pained expression.

"Eiji, we didn't mean it like that.  It's just that, well, it's just something you tend to understand without being told." Oishi said comforting his golden partner.

"No doubt about it, but Sakuno-chan is seeing a side to Tezuka he'll never show another person, is that it Oishi-senpai." Momo said.

"Yeah."

"Mou! I want something like that to happen to me!" Kikumaru said.  

All the while that they were talking, Echizen had fallen into silence, which wasn't that unusual to the others, but he sat there half listening to their words, half sorting out his feelings, and his eyes trained on the two in the distance.

After several minutes, she gave him a little wave and was going to run off, when Tezuka caught hold of her hand.  His lips moved, she stayed quiet, then gave him a beautiful smile and nodded.  He let go of her hand and watched her run off.  Then he turned his head and looked straight at the crowd staring at him.

They looked like they were posing for a picture.  Kaidoh, Inui and Kawamura standing behind Fuji and Oishi who were sitting on the benches, with Momo, Eiji and Echizen on the ground.  Most of them looked frozen to be caught staring, but they began laughing.

Tezuka pushed his specs up, and momentarily while his hand covered his face, a small smile played on his lips at the sight of his friends.

"Let's begin everyone." He said striding towards the courts.  "Let's go ten laps." He suggested.

"We've already done laps!!" Momo complained.

"Uru-sei." Kaidoh muttered and jogged off.

"Oi Mamushi!!" Momo got up and ran after Kaidoh.  

"I understand what you said Oishi, and Fuji too, but he's still evil!" Kikumaru said, and he too ran off.

After most of them took off, Tezuka looked at Fuji.

"Let's go Fuji."

"You're running today?" Tezuka never really ran with them.  Fuji smiled.  They began jogging.

Echizen looked away.

_Sure he's happy now.  It's not the first time that I've envied him, but I never thought I'd envy him for this reason.  I never knew how badly I wanted to be with her, until he came into the picture.  Why couldn't I have been less stubborn?_

_How long would they last?  Surely it wouldn't be forever would it?_

Before he got carried away with mean thoughts he questioned himself.

_ What would life be like if I had ended up with her?  I don't know, but I know that I'm not going to let my chance slip past if I get a second chance!_


	3. Kikumaru Saga: Part One

**Kikumaru**** Saga – Part One**

"Eiji, what are you looking for?" Oishi asked for the tenth time, as Kikumaru bounced along the pathway, looking in every toy store.

"Atta-nya!" he cried out and rushed through a door.  Oishi Syuuichirou sighed as he followed his friend.  Inside the store, rows and shelves filled with bears lined up every wall and spacing, providing just enough space for customers to walk through.

"Eiji," he called.

"Hoi Hoi! Back here." Somehow he had managed to get to the back of the shop in a split second.  Oishi stepped through, as he saw Kikumaru emerge a small bear, that was half hidden behind another with triumph.

"Hee Hee!" he grinned.  "Neh Oishi, it's perfect!" he held out it for his friend to see.  Oishi looked at it.  It was a cute bear with big brown innocent eyes, but he had no clue why it was perfect.

"Perfect?" he questioned.

"It's Sa-chun!"

"Sa-chun?" still clueless.

"Sakuno-chan dummy!" 

"Why Sa-chun, and not Sa-chan?" 

"Mou! Oishi no baaakaa.  I like the sound of Sa-chun!" he bopped Oishi on the head with his clenched fists.

His friend laughed. '_Well he does like to make his words sound different.  He must have been looking pretty hard, because this little bear was hidden away behind the others.  But then again he does have super vision.'_

"Why are you getting one of her anyway?"

"It's time I added another member to my collection at home anyway, and Sa-chun is perfect! She can sit next to Mitsu-chan and join everyone else too." He explained.

Oishi raised and eyebrow.  _'He's certainly thought out his bear collection alright.'_

Kikumaru ran off to pay for it, and several minutes later stepped out the store happily.

"Let's hurry Oishi.  Fuji is waiting for us."

****  
"Omatase Fujiiii!" the cat voice rang out.

Fuji Syuusuke set down his cup of coffee and looked up as his friend ran up to him.  

"Gomen Fuji.  Eiji had to buy something." Oishi said following up after Kikumaru and sat down on a vacant seat at the table, situated outside the café.

"It was important!" Kikumaru insisted.  

"What did you buy Eiji?" Fuji asked.  He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out the bear.

"Kawaii ne..namae wa?" 

"Sa-chun!" he announced.

"After Sakuno-chan is it?" Fuji asked knowingly. Kikumaru nodded eagerly.  Oishi looked at the two talking, and felt like he had just intruded on a conversation between a pre-school student and his teacher.

"She's going to sit next to Mitsu-chan.  You know where he sits at home don't you Fuji?" Fuji knew from the many times he had gone over there.  

_'He even had a little rug decorated like a tennis court for the bears to sit on.'_ Fuji smiled.

"Speaking of the devil…" Fuji opened his eyes and looked across the road.

"Devil? Where? Where's the devil?" Kikumaru asked in alarm, turning left and right.

"It's Tezuka, Eiji." They turned and observed Tezuka and Sakuno-chan.  They had ducked into a flower shop.

"Let's go in!" Kikumaru spotted them after turning around in his seat and almost pounced out it, if it wasn't for Oishi holding him back.

"Let's wait and see Eiji," Fuji said.  So he sat down obediently and waited, keeping his eyes just above the back of the chair, as if in hiding.


	4. Date: Part one

**

**Date:  part one**  
**

Sakuno gazed through the windows of the jewellery store and smiled to herself.  

'_That one looks perfect'_ she thought.  She stood in front of the store with her hands crossed delicately behind her back and continued observing the dainty chains in the display window.  Just as she spotted Tezuka in the glass reflection she felt his fingertips brush hers.

"Did you wait long?" he asked looking into her eyes through the reflections of glass.  She shook her head.

Only a few days ago, he had suggested they spend a day in the city together.  They've been on dates before, but recently they've both been terribly busy with school work and hadn't been able to squeeze in a special day, but now that chance had come up.

Originally they were going to go together, but early that morning Sakuno had called him up to tell him she'd meet him in the city at noon.

"How long?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"hmmm….ni-ju-pun gurai." She answered.

"Twenty minutes??"

"It wasn't that long really." She laughed.  He sighed and let his eyes wander over her.  Today she had chosen a red thick-strap singlet, and a white knee-length skirt, her hair high up.  She was like a breath of fresh air, and with that smile always on her face, Tezuka couldn't think of anyone or anything more beautiful.

"What were you doing out here so early?" he asked as they began walking.

"Grandma wanted to buy a present for my cousin's upcoming birthday.  So she took me out here bright and early afraid someone might get to whatever she wanted before her." She explained while casually swinging their entwined hands slightly back and forth. 

"Did she say anything when you said you'd be staying out here?"

She stopped, halting him as well.

"Nani ka?" She laughed.

"She shook her head and said 'You go on and have fun, but don't take up all of Tezuka's time.  He's a very busy young man.'" She said imitating her grandma slightly.  "It's just like her to say something like that…mou…I guess I'll have to go home early, so she doesn't ask me how I wasted your time."

"We're spending all day together," he told her pulling her a little closer. "And if she asks, I'll call her and tell her the very reason why."  

"She already knows Tezuka.." Sakuno said smiling him, silently reminding him of the day her grandma found out.

The truth is, her grandma was absolutely fine with it.  She was rather surprised as well as shocked, was relatively happy but had put on an act chastising them both.

"Not today's reason though."

"Today's? What is it?" he tugged on her hand and pulled her along the pathway.  "neh! Tezuka!! What is it today?" he stayed silent and kept walking pulling her along.  She slapped his hands softly and laughing.  "Neh tell me!"

Finally she just speeded up and stood in front of him, stopping him.  

"You'll see later." He said with a devilish glint in his eyes.  She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes in mock anger.  "I'm not going to forgive you."  

But how could she not, when he looked handsome and elegant?  How could she not, when he does things out of the ordinary for her?  She gazed up at his attractive face and felt her heart flutter yet again.

'_How did I ever end up with someone as good as him_?' she asked herself for the thousandth time since they dated.  His long brown hair swayed softly in the wind as he stood with his eyes glued on hers.  He wore a simple thin white and navy blue v-neck sweater, that showed the curve of his neck elegantly, and baggy white pants.

"I'll see to it that you will." He smiled.

'_I can't seem to control myself around her.  Smiles and laughs just seem to appear all the time. There's just something about her, I can't explain it.  She completes me in a way I never knew I was ever incomplete.  She's standing there trying to be angry at me, and I all I can think about, is how much I feel for her.'  
  
_

"Mou…" she pouted a little when she saw he really wasn't going to tell her.  She gave it one last go.  "Tell me or I'm going to kiss you until you tell me!" she demanded.

'_No matter how much she means to demand, it doesn't sound like she's demanding.  She's too soft for that'****_

"You can try, but I won't give in to something I like doing so much."  She appeared startled for a second that he was so honest.  He chuckled slightly, and reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Later. I promise."

"Yakusoku suru. Kunimitsu-kun." She finally smiled.  No one besides his parents and grandfather ever called him by anything but Tezuka, but every now and then she liked to call him by his name.  Except for Eiji, who always got away with calling him Mitsu-chan.

They began walking again, Tezuka feeling warmth in his chest at her sudden possessive reference.  

As they walked past a row of small shops, ranging from accessories, stationery, arcade games, toys and more, Sakuno was particularly interested in one.  The photoshop.  She looked wistfully in its direction as they drew closer to it.

"Neh Tezuka…" she began.

"How about a photo?" he suggested.  

"HONTOU?!" she thought it was going to take some work to get him to stand in something so girly and childish, but she had always thought about taking just one set of fun photos with him.

As they stood in front of the machine, the top half of their bodies were hidden under the piece of material used to block out the outside background.  He had rarely taken photos, but this was a new experience to him and was quite unsure what to do.  As he waited for her to make the selections, he stood tall enough to lean on the top of the machine with his arm and rested his forehead against it, while his other arm was around her, but his hand rested on the panel.

"You seem to be an expert at this."

"Mmm…not really. Tomo-chan always takes me in here." She answered.  "Dekita! Hora Tezuka."  The chirpy voice belonging to a little anime character in the machine began counting down.  Sakuno smiled as the first shot was taken.  She slipped her arm around his waist and pulled him forward towards the screen.  They stood so close that he nose brushed his jaw when she looked straight up at him.  He was looking intently in the screen, and she smiled to herself.  

"Tezuka…"she whispered softly.  He turned his face down to her.  She quickly stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips.  He could taste her strawberry lip gloss.  "Just relax.  Be yourself.  Just as long as you're in it is enough Tezuka.  You don't need to strain yourself."

'_Your voice alone comforts me.  Your words of comfort and understanding floods through me like it's unstoppable.'_

He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her lean back against his chest and for the remaining shots they had left, neither paid attention to smiling prettily, they just did what came natural to them.

tbc


	5. Date Part two

**

**Date:  part two**

******

She giggled as she looked at the photo printout.    
The first shot had her smiling but Tezuka just staring into the screen.  

The second was when she had kissed him.  

The third was when he was still looking at her.  

Fourth:  They were both smiling into the camera with his arm draped around her shoulders.

Fifth:  He was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

And the last four shots, they were just fooling around, making weird faces.  Well Sakuno was.

They stopped at a flower shop to observe some flowers.

"Konnichi wa, ojii-san, obaa-chan. Ogenki desu ka?" Sakuno's sweet voice greeted the old man and lady who owned the flower shop.

"Ah Sakuno-chan.  Obaa-chan, it's Sakuno-chan."  The old man greeted her happily.  Tezuka bowed to both of them as the man's wife came out.  As Tezuka stood and surveyed the many beautiful flowers in the shop, Sakuno stood with the old couple and chatted happily.

The thing is, she used to help out at their store back in junior high school, and had become quite close to them.  They were also very fond of her, because their children, and grandchildren live quite a while away.  She laughed a lot and the old couple's eyes twinkled with happiness.  As they were talking, Sakuno heard Tezuka's phone go off, and before he had stepped out the store to answer it, he gave them another bow.

"He seems like a very nice young man, Sakuno-chan." The sweet old lady said, arranging some flowers in a vase.

"He is." She smiled.  "Waaa ii neh.  Obaa-chan what are those? Are they real flowers?" Sakuno spotted some flowers behind the counter in a glass cabinet.

"Iie.  They're new this season….my my I don't even know what they're made of." The old woman chuckled.  "But it's like thin glass but doesn't break, it shines and looks like a real rose doesn't it."

"Hai…" Sakuno stared at it in awe.  "Well I have to be going now.  Take care, ojii-san, obaa-san."

"Matte Sakuno-chan.  Ji-chan, have you got it back there?" The old man emerged from the storeroom and handed her a rose wrapped in white cellophane with pink flowers on it, but it was also encased in a protective clear casing.

"For you Sakuno-chan." He said.

"Eh? I can't…" she began.

"Ehehe, just take it sweetling." He said pushing it into her hands.

"A-arigato, ojii-san, obaa-san." She said bowing.

"Don't thank us, thank the young man out there." He said his eyes twinkling even more.

"Te-Tezuka?" she turned to see him standing out there talking on his phone.

"He came by about a week ago and ordered it.  You're the first to own it.  Now read the card and run along, dear child. Have fun."  Sakuno smiled disbelieving what was happening and quickly read a card.

_I thought about what to get for you on a special day like this, and when I saw this, it was perfect.  I didn't want any normal rose or flower, for flowers die after they bloom.  What I found, will remain beautiful and will last forever.  It's not the rose alone or just the beauty you possess but my love for you._

_I love you.._

_Tezuka__ Kunimitsu_

She felt tears blurry her vision.  She walked out the door and moved over to him.  He had finished his call and stood patiently waiting for her.  He took one look at her, and alarm rang out on his face.

"Sakuno…what's wrong?" he moved towards her. She buried her head in shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.  He stroked her hair.  "Doushita."

"Arigato. Arigato Tezuka. Hontou ni arigatou.  I don't know what I've done to deserve someone like you.  I don't even know why today is so special.  That's just wrong…I don't deserve someone as good as you Tezuka." She said into his shoulder.

His heart ached to hear her say that, but he chuckled slightly and pulled her out.  With his thumb he brushed away a few tears that had leaked out. 

"Don't say that, ever.  It's my fault for making you think like that.  But today is a special day that even you don't know about."

"I don't?"

He shook his head.  "Did you like it?" he nodded his head in the direction of the rose.

"I love it.  I love your words.  I love you Tezuka." She whispered.  He kissed her on the forehead.

tbc


	6. Date: Part three

_Warning:  Really fluffy and sappy.  Don't say I didn't warn you._

**Date: part three**

Sakuno burst into happy laughter when she was able to see the whole of Tokyo at night.  Tezuka had taken to her a high up place where she was able to see if not all, then most of Tokyo all lit up in its bustling hours.  It was a sight that usually enchanted people, and right at that moment the look on her face enchanted him more than the beautiful city did.

"It's so beautiful Tezuka.  Arigato. Neh hora mite." She continued on excitedly, then she ran back to him and threw him a hug.  "Ureshii…it's so perfect."  She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. 

He lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers.

"I have something for you." He whispered, while looking straight into her eyes.  "Reach into my left back pocket.  Go on."  She reached into his back pocket and pulled out a delicately wrapped box.  She gazed at the box in her hand. 

"Open it." He urged her gently.  She began unwrapping it with mixed feelings.

_'What is today?  What have I forgotten?'_

She came to a velvet box, and she opened it.  Inside nestled on a small cushion was the most beautiful dainty gold bracelet.  It was so delicate it looked like it could break at her touch.  Thin lines of gold link to one another like vines; it consisted of three small bells and three gold leaves.  She stared it in awestruck, until she realised that there was printing on the leaves.

_My first; My only; Mine forever_

****

It was beautifully written in tiny writing.  She finally looked up at him with questioning eyes.  He stepped forward and took both her hands in his.

"Do you know why today is so special?" he asked.  She shook her head, eyes not leaving his. 

"Today and at this spot, at this time, one year ago, was the day that I admitted to myself I had fallen in love with you…." He let his words touch her like the breeze.

"A year ago…" her eyes seem to be searching for something in his.  "It's been that long?  You've liked me for that long?"

"Not just like, I love." he corrected her.

"H-how, why??" she was at a loss for words.

"You do remember that rainy afternoon, don't you?"

_I remember.  It had been an extraordinary afternoon but until now, I never knew how much a significance it could be._

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but it happened.  The thing I least expected to happen to me, and it happened, on a day I thought that was as ordinary as any other."

"How could you think it was the least expected thing?  A guy of your talent, knowledge and looks, you couldn't possibly have thought---"

"Do I look the type to have a girlfriend?" he asked softly into her ear.

"What am I to you then??" she asked teasing him.

"You know what I mean."

"…..No.  You don't look the type, honestly.  But everyone is bound to have a partner!  I always wondered who would appropriate for someone as perfect as you…."

"Now you know."  She blushed, and leaned in to lean on shoulder.

_Right at this moment, life couldn't be more perfect.  I don't know if I can imagine life without him, but how long could first love really last?  Many people say that first love's don't work out._

"Am I really the one though…." She murmured, not realising she said it out loud.

"My one and only.  Mine alone." He tightened his hold on her.  She snuggled closer and became quiet.

"Does it scare you that I want to be with you for a long time…..meaning forever?" he asked, with sincerity and honesty in his deep and humble voice.

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking, words will fade away, and feelings won't last forever……well it might, but it won't last especially if we're so young, and you…you Tezuka, you have your whole life ahead of you.  You haven't been to many places yet, how do you know that you might not find THE ONE out there?"

"You don't want to be the one?" pain showed in his voice.  She pulled out and cupped his handsome face.

"Of course I do.  I wish like crazy that I can be the one.  That it will last forever, and ever.  You don't know how much I wish.  When you're not with me…you don't know how much I need you to be there.  It's just that…there are so many beautiful and smarter girls out there, someone who will really suit you Tezuka.  I feel like crying just thinking about, perhaps one day, you will be showering your love and spending the rest of your life with this other perfect girl—"

"You.  I only want you.  You're perfect to me, perfect for me.  I know that we're still young, and there will a lot of different paths that we will take, but no matter what it is, it is you in the end.  I've been to Germany, nothing happened. I didn't allow it to happen, and you weren't there to make it happen."

"But you can't control your feelings Tezuka.  It'll get to a point where you can't hold back."

"That's where you came in.  I denied the fact that you meant something until I couldn't anymore."

"That's the thing! It could happen with anyone else…." She stopped and turned around.  "Gomen….gomen ne Tezuka."

He closed the space between them again and pulled her so that her back pressed his chest.

"I'll make myself worthwhile for to believe."

"No Tezuka, you've done enough.  Really I don't doubt you, it's just my fear of losing you. That fear…scares me so much, too much. Maybe it's because I know that…really I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't say that.  If your fears of losing me scare you that much, do you know how much more I'm scared to lose you?  How you might change your mind and heart?"

"No Tezuka.—"

"We both have fears, I won't let it happen. I don't want anyone else, and I won't let anyone else in.  I'll prove to you one day that my words are true.  Unless.."

"I don't want anyone else Tezuka. No one."

"Then let's not worry about it. You look beautiful even when you cry, but I'd rather not see that." He wiped some tears away.

He pulled her over to a nearby bench and sat down, pulling her down beside him.  It was edging close to midnight and no one was around.

_He wouldn't be this open in front of people, but I'm glad.  I like a guy like that._

"No more thinking.  What did you—" before she could finish, he already quietened her with his lips. This time he parted his lips, and gently caressed her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entry.  She gasped a little, but parted her lips as well.

_I've never felt anything like this before._  She soon caught on, and kissed him back just as passionately, as his tongue savoured the warmth of the insides of her mouth and contact with her tongue.

After they parted, she placed her hand over her lips and felt the moist of them.  Her wide eyes made him chuckle.  She gazed at him.

_He's never looked more laid back than this moment.  He's always so serious, for once he looks like he has no care in the world._

"Aishiteru Tezuka Kunimitsu." She whispered into his ear.

_See?  What did I tell you?  Fluffy and sappy, but when I get like this I can't help it…..so please don't flame me.  Hmm maybe you should flame me…I might snap out of it haha.  I know some people don't like things too mushy n fluffy n stuff….so yeah I'm sorry._

_Note to Cinpii:  Please spare me haha_


	7. Kikumaru Sage: Part Two

****

**Kikumaru**** Saga – Part two**

****

"Neh Sa-chun." Kikumaru said while sitting beside Sakuno on the tennis courts.

"Nani, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Does Mitsu-chan treat you well?" he questioned innocently.  Sakuno smiled at him.  She and Kikumaru had become quite good friends in the past couple of months.  He was cute, always innocent, and had a lot of excitement.  He loved playing around like a little kid, and she loved that about him.  He was different to Tomo-chan but they got along really well.

"He treats me very well.  He's very sweet." She giggled at the look of disbelief on Kikumaru's face.  They watched as everyone did laps and Tezuka who stood in the distance.

"Does he make you run laps?"  Sakuno laughed at his question.  She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears of laughter. 

"Does he give you the silent treatment like this?" Although Kikumaru sat with his legs crossed, he straightened his back, put on a frowning faced and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. 

His face remained the same and he moved slowly and coolly pushed up invisible specs.  Then his eyes flashed open and he cried, "20 laps!!!!!"

His cry made Tezuka turn and gaze at the two.  Kikumaru covered his mouth and dissolved into laughter along with Sakuno. 

"Neh Kikumaru-senpai." Sakuno said wiping her tears away and still laughing.  "Why are you sitting out today?"

"Huh? Uhn…nya…I had a stomach ache today.  I think it was the curry bread I had." He exploded into laughter again.

"Kawaii.  That impression was almost perfect."

"Guess who I am?" he stood up and walked about 4 metres away, and picked up a long piece of grass.  He turned around and stuck both arms out into the sky with his eyes closed, the strand of grass between his lips.  He took a few elegant steps and took the strand of grass and tossed it in the air in a snobby manner.  Then he posed with one hand on his waist and the other at his hair. 

"Touzen darou naa."

"Atobe Keigo!!" Sakuno said gleefully. Kikumaru moved a hand over his face leaving his eye in view.

"I can see all your weaknesses," he continued in that copied voice of silkness like Atobe's.

"Sugoii sugoii!  If you had purply-blue hair and that spot under your eye, you would look exactly like him!"

"Don't insult me nya!!" the two continued their game, and after awhile they were oblivious to the tennis club who trudged in after their laps.  Everyone watched with interest.

"MOERUZE BURNING!!!" Sakuno cried, pretending to swing a racket with force.

"Taka-san!! Sugoii Sa-chun!"  Kikumaru suddenly put on an angry look and strutted up to her.  He pulled on the front of her blouse and dragged her forward.

**"Neh…Kikumaru-senpai…is he angry at Ryuzaki or something?"**

**"Looks like he's going to beat her up."******

**Some of the members sat watching in awe and in fright at Kikumaru's sudden change.  He never got angry at anyone.**

"Kozou!!" he growled.

"A-ku-tsu Jin darou?" she said smiling.  He let go of her nodding.

"Ahhh….ii na…." she said softly and continued to speak her voice in a monotone going smaller and smaller.

"Hahahah Ibu Shinji!!"  Kikumaru moved to pick up his racket and held it in his left hand.  He swung it casually over his shoulder.  "_Angai__ kantan dane."_

"Ryoma-kun da-yo." She sung happily.

"_Mada__ mada da-ne."_ the two giggled.

_I wonder how he's going lately._ She thought, but she shook that thought away.

Sakuno stood perfectly straight, with one hand spread out in front of her as if holding a book.  She pushed up her invisible glasses.  "Chances of hitting a lob 12.02%, therefore the chances of a backhand will be 87.98%"

"Inui, Inui da."  Kikumaru danced around enjoying this game very much.  "Iku-dane.  Sugoii-dane. Ugharrrgh da-----ne." he cried and pretend to fly backward onto the ground.

"Ano—ano!!" she hopped on one foot and then the other.  "Yanagi….Yanagisawa-san!!  Sugoii na.  You even acted out when he got smashed by Momo-senpai's Dunk Smash!"

Sakuno saw Oishi-senpai approaching them.

"Oishiiii!" she cried running up to him.  She clasped her hands and began hopping up and down.

"Hachi-ju-en kashite.  Hachi-ju-en kashite!" she cried.

"Eh?? Ryuzaki, are you alright?" Oishi asked, finding what she was saying vaguely familiar.

"Mouu!! Sa-chun!" Kikumaru charged up to her.  She squealed and bolted off to Tezuka.  She hid behind him.

"Sa-chun!!"

"Unh nya-aa.  Buchou kowaii!!" she cried laughing and imitating Kikumaru, clutching onto Tezuka's jacket.

Kikumaru froze when he reached Tezuka.  He had a feeling that the captain would make him run laps.

"How are you feeling Eiji." He heard Tezuka say instead.

"Umm better." He said hiding a smile.  He heard Sakuno giggling behind the captain. 

"Go back and rest."  Kikumaru shot off laughing to himself.  He saw everyone else laughing at him as well.  They had enjoyed themselves watching the two playing like little kids.

Tezuka turned to face his girlfriend.

"Gomen..Tezuka." she said looking down but she couldn't hide her smile.

"What for?"

"For acting like a little kid.  You know being immature."

"Aishiteru." She blinked at him. "Does that explain everything?" she smiled and quickly tip-toed to kiss him quickly on the cheek.  He had his back turned to everyone, so they didn't get to see it.

"Arigato Tezuka.  Ja.  I have to go art now.  See you later." She jogged to the exit.

"Jaaa Tezukaa." She heard Kikumaru's voice call out.  She turned around to see him blow a fake-kiss in the direction of the captain.  She laughed at his imitation of her.

_Kawaii__ – Cute_

_Touzen__ Darou Naa – _kinda hard to explain, it's sorta like _That's the way it ought to be _or _It won't happen any other way_ I need help with this one, I know exactly what it means I just can't explain it.

_Sugoii__ – Great_

_Kozou__ – Brat_

_Hachi-ju-en__ – 80 yen_

_Kashite__ – Lend_

_Hachi-ju-en__ kashite – Lend me 80 yen_

_Kowai__ – Scary_

_Aishiteru__ – I love you_

That chappie was kinda long hey……but yeh I'm like that haha.  Hmm….i know that some people don't like a lot of dialogue, but for the chapters that don't really include Tezuka and Sakuno, I like to use the dialogue to even out things.  So yeps reviews are welcome and all the rest.

Oh and if you don't like these chapters, just hafta to tell you that I wrote these on a blank mind…I feel all stupid and dummy like after my nap haha.  Buh Baiz!.


	8. Kikumaru Saga: Part Three Section One

**_Chapter 8 – Kikumaru Saga part 3 – section 1_**

In a dark room filled with stuffed toys and bears, and a reasonable sized glass cabinet filled with different kind of toothpastes, lay teenage Kikumaru Eiji.  The red head was bound by such deep sleep he had tangled himself thoroughly in his blankets, his pyjamas rising up to reveal his stomach to the cold air, and yet, his face was filled with a deliciously cute smile that would have earned him a thousand kisses.

"Eiji, breakfast is ready!  Come down and get it."

Eiji shifted around in his bed and groaned and rolled over on his side and scratched his stomach. 

"_Eh?  Why are my scratches ticklish?  Did I cut my fingernails??_ He thought sleepily.  He decided to ignore it and reached for his teddy.  He moved his arms around and felt for the big toy and he became impatient and still he refused to open his eyes.

Finally he sighed and opened his eyes.

"HUH?!!!" His eyes nearly popped out.  _Where is this place? Why is it so big and spacious?!_  He sat up and looked around. 

_It's my room…but what happened?_  He looked down, he was sitting on his pillow…but it seemed to have gotten fifty times larger.  He scratched his head, then his heart lurched.  He pulled his arm down and looked at it.

"NANYA!!!!" his arm was gone, his fingers were too!  What was there was a doll's arm.  _I've turned into a doll! A little plushie doll that doesn't have proper arms and legs!_ 

"Eiji!  I told you—" his sister came into the room and stopped short when she spotted the doll on the pillow.

"Nee-chan." Little Eiji looked up at her his eyes watering and began sliding down and soaking his soft cushiony face.

"E-eiji?" she squeaked.

"What's happened to me?  What am I going to do?" he asked tearfully.

"I—I don't know." She still had her hand covering her mouth.

"Maybe someone put a curse on me."  His sister couldn't believe it.  There sat on her precious little brother's bed…was her little brother as a plush doll.  She admitted he looked adorable as always, his little red hair sticking out, his face features "chibi-ied" and simplified, and those arms, legs, fingers and feet were little lumps of meat. Meat?  Stuffing?  It was just too adorable.

"Neh…nee-chan..can I go brush my teeth?" he wiped his eyes.

She laughed and sighed and sigh of relief that he was still himself.  They'd work it out somehow.  She picked him up and took him to the bathroom.  She settled him on the sink and was surprised how unbelievably small he was.  He climbed up water faucet knobs (?) to get a look at himself in the mirror.

When he saw himself he just stared.  He pushed his little plushie hands up against his cheek. 

"Well the person who put a curse on me…at least made me cute." He grinned suddenly.  "But I wished I was more cool.  They should have turned me into a samurai, or a gundam or a ninja!" he crossed his arms while sitting cross legged on the tap his face twisting in disappointment.

He stood up and tried a few cool poses and slipped off –pichyu- and landed in the basin.

"Eiji daijoubu?" his sister ran to him and looked in at him sprawling in the sink, the water soaking into his cotton body.

"Nya…can you make me some cool outfits nee-chan?" he asked hopefully.  She smiled and picked him, relieved he wasn't hurt. 

"I think you shouldn't brush your teeth"  She brought him back into his room and settled him on the pillow.

"Neh can you call everyone over?  I wanna see them." Eiji said.

"Are you sure?" he nodded.  "Okay…but stay there." He nodded again.  She left the room and he looked around.  Minutes later he spotted his teddy bear toy house in the corner of his room.  He smiled mischieviously and crawled along his bed and used his quilt as a climbing wall to get to the ground.  When he was halfway to the ground, clinging desperately to his quilt his little hands (that couldn't hold on without fingers) he slipped and tumbled to the ground.

But he still got up and ran or rather trotted happily to the house in the corner, with his tongue curled up onto his upper lip.

_Maybe this is going to be fun after all!_

_tbc_


End file.
